The Fall
by ApplesOfDyscord
Summary: Sherlock is being set up, and Watson has a secret... A summary & A/N inside. Rated T for now, rating will change later on.
1. Before you read

Before you read...

I just want to say that I have no problems with slash, ( I mean just WATCH Sherlock its everywhere!) I fully support the S/J pairing... However I can not for life of me write a decent slash story, (believe me I've tried). So I'm going to write what I know and what makes me feel comfortable. In other words ladies and gentlemen I will be doing a Holmes/fem!Watson story. If you don't like that the simply don't read it, reviews and /or suggestions will be greatly appreciated . Flames will be posted and mocked for the world to see. I've changed John Watson name to Johanna ( and more often then not I will be call femWatson "Jo") don't ask me why, the name worked for me.

This story is bit of an AU version of "Sherlock series 02x03 Reichenbach Falls" I have taken some liberties with the dialogue, alternating between direct quotes and my own embellishments. I've also taken some liberties which some scenes from the episode, one part in particular which I think you guys will like :p. I shall in ernest try to keep Sherlock in character as much as possible. (But I make no promises lol) As for Watson I make no promises concerning (her?) either. All I know is that I have a certain vision in my mind for how I want this to turn out. I shall try my damnedest to see it through, while hopefully entertaining you lovely readers and doing the episode some justice too.

So if you would be so kind click "next" and begin 'the fall'...


	2. Running

**A/N: *Disclaimer - Sherlock Holmes and all his affiliates belongs to the brilliant Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. While the BBC's series "Sherlock" is the product of Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss. I own nothing so don't sue!**

* * *

The Fall…

Sherlock looked up in time to see Jo being pushed abruptly against the cop car next to him. She had a slight smug smile on her face as one of Lestrade's lackeys' snapped Jo's cuff with his. Mistake number one.

"You just couldn't stay away could you?" Sherlock commented conversationally, as if there were no cops surrounding them; as if everything was right in the world and there was no crazed evil genius trying to destroy their lives. Jo could only grin, "Well you know me, I hate to be left out of things."

Jo's face further lite up at the sight of Sargent Donovan coming out of their flat with her head tilted back and suspicious looking marking on her face. She glared daggers at Johanna when she passed them, Jo gave a little nod. Sherlock took all this in and merely arched an eyebrow. Under Sherlock's gaze Jo had the good graces not to look the lease bit sheepish at all.

"Apparently popping a Detective Sargent one in the face is frowned upon in this great land of ours. Even if the Detective Sargent in question is a jealous, untalented bitch who on her best day couldn't do _half_ the things you do on your worse day!" Jo announced loudly enough so that the subject of her conversation heard. Scanning around his surroundings Sherlock gave a non-descriptive 'hmm', after a moment passed he glanced back at Jo.

"Well this is awkward…" he stated matter-of-factly. Johanna inclined her head agreeing, "And with no one to bail us out either…" she added for good measure, but Sherlock had turned his attention to something inside the police car.

"No, I meant our emanate and daring escape…" Sherlock replied absently, and before Jo could ask what he meant there was a loud ear-piercing noise for the cop car. All the officers grabbed their ears and cried out; Sherlock used the distraction to liberate a gun from the copper next to them.

"Ladies and gentlemen I would like for you to all get on the ground now!" Sherlock announced brandishing the 9mm around and backing away slowly. Jo gawked at her friend in disbelief_ emanate and daring he says!_ She trusted Sherlock with her life but sometimes Jo sorely wished he would _let her know when he's about to do these things!_

***POW*POW* POW* POW!* **Four gun shots rang in the air; Johanna just _knew _her hair would be completely white before the night was through.

"_Now!_ If you please!" Sherlock stressed sharply, and Lestrade (god bless that man) ordered everyone to do what he said. As Sherlock pulled Johanna back, she shot a helpless look to Lestrade, "I just want you to know that the gun was _his _idea! I'm just his… his…"

"She's my hostage!" Sherlock declared smoothly turning the gun to Jo's right temple. "Yes! That's it! His hostage! I'm his hostage!" Jo cried loudly and then in a lower voice, "Hostage… yes that works… that works. Erm… what now?"

"Now we do what Moriarty wanted…"

"Which is?"

"Become fugitives of course… now _run!_" Sherlock turned the corner lowering the gun and broke out into a full run. Behind them all hell broke loose as Johanna could hear the Chief Superintendent yelling to Lestrade, _'Get AFTER them!'_ Sirens screamed in the night as Johann and Sherlock ran, but the rush of blood in her ears and adrenalin in her veins nearly drown the sounds out. They seem to run forever in Jo's mind.

Yet despite being in good physical shape all too soon Jo was starting to lag behind Sherlock, she just couldn't match his long legged gate. "Take my hand!" Sherlock ordered without missing a beat, he grabbed her smaller hand and pulled Jo up to his speed.

Glancing down Jo gave a half chuckle, "My, my, my Sherlock first a show, now hand holding; what next? Flowers and chocolates?" Inappropriate, yes she knew but Jo had to joke in order to keep her mind from- _no! Focus Jo FOCUS!_

"I was thinking more like a romp in the back alley, this way my dear Doctor." Sherlock firmly pushed Jo towards an alleyway just when a police car drove past. He tossed the gun aside and Jo hesitated. "Sherlock the gun!" she exclaimed, however Sherlock pressed forward, "Forget that keep moving Doctor." They hurried down the back alley; Jo spotted the fence and briefly wondered how…

Of course Sherlock was up and over the damn thing before Jo could finish her train of thought. The problem was they were still handcuffed and her friend's brisk movements slammed her into the iron bars. "Sherlock wait!" Jo yelped in pain, with her free hand she reached through and pulled him to the bars. "_We_ are going to have to COORIDINATE!" She hissed at him, Sherlock glanced up and nodded.

"Your right!"

"Glad to hear it." Johanna mulled slightly pacified.

"No move to your right!" Sherlock ordered as he shifted his left arm that was cuffed to Jo's right wrist. Giving a mental sigh she let it go and did what he asked, somehow he worked it so that Jo was able to hop over the fence. How she couldn't even being to figure out; however that was beside the point, Jo was over and now it was time to resume the running.


End file.
